AKA God Help the Hobo
AKA God Help the Hobo is the fourth episode of the second season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Between anger management classes and tabloid scandals, Jessica and Trish track down a third patient linked to IGH. Oscar extends an olive branch. Plot Jessica Jones is forced to partake in an anger management class after she attacked Pryce Cheng. The people attending the class tell their stories while throwing a rubber ball against the wall. When the head of the class refuses to sign her court order, stating that she has to stay for the whole hour, she gets up and throws the ball against the wall while telling the story of how her family was killed in a car accident. She then continues to tell that she was experimented on, how she was abducted and raped and forced to kill someone. She ends by throwing the ball so hard against the wall the ball explodes, and in the meantime creates a dent in the wall. The man fearfully signs the court order, and Jones leaves. Returning to her office, Jones gets angry at Malcolm Ducasse for letting Trish Walker out of her apartment the night before, as now the press (who got photos of Walker and Ducasse together) are calling him Walker's new boyfriend. Jones looks at the photos of the fake Leslie Hansen, trying to find a clue, but finds it is hard to concentrate while Oscar Arocho and his Sonia are arguing above her. Despite this, Jones notices that Hansen was wearing a wig. Jones calls Walker, who is dealing with the press in the aftermath of last night. Jones asks her about wigs, saying Hansen was wearing one. Stating it to be a good wig since she didn't notice, Walker speculates it to be human hair, narrowing down their search as there are only three human hair wig shops in NYC. Jones agrees to meet her at one of them and hangs up. Arocho's son Vido enters Jones' office, not wanting to be around his arguing parents. He questions Jones about her powers, while Jones yells down the hallway to inform Vido is with her. Vido crouches on the outside of her window ledge and asks if she could save him if he fell. Jones yells at him to get off and he falls. Jones pulls him up just as his parents arrive. His mother is angry, seeing it as another reason for her to have custody of Vido, and drags her son away. Arocho angrily tells Jones she has 25 days left before she is evicted, before running after them. Walker and Griffin Sinclair kiss in front of the press to prove they are still a couple and talk inside her station about Walker's future. Sinclair offers her a place at his company, but Walker says she wants to work for things and not be seen as his girlfriend all the time. Cheng confronts Jeri Hogarth at her office, asking her why she stopped backing him on his charges against Jones. Hogarth tells him he should stop fighting battles he cannot win and says he won't find anything on her. Cheng informs her that he's hired a new firm and hopes she sorts out what's wrong with her. Jones and Walker meet up at the wig place. Walker pays the owner, Sally, three hundred dollars, due to former conflicts, to give them information on Hansen. The owner confirms the woman as a customer of her store. Sally tells them the woman comes in alone, pays in cash, and lost all her hair, probably to chemotherapy. Jones speculates that she probably had cancer and IGH saved her, and also if they found her though MetroGeneral, IGH is probably paying her medical bills. They set out to get her hospital records. Outside in Walker's car, she shows Jones the video Ducasse took of her and Max Tatum, saying they could use it as leverage against him, and use his clearance at the hospital to get the records. Jones points out that her threats won't hold much water as Walker gave Tatum two days and it's already been three. Planning on blackmailing him more, the duo heads off to his movie set. Ducasse is working at the Alias Investigations Office when Cheng comes in. He says Ducasse has a bright future, and quotes his father when offering Ducasse a place at his firm in exchange for dirt on Jones. Ducasse refuses, but Cheng leaves him his business card. Walker and Jones show Walker's video about being sexually assaulted by Tatum to a young actress currently starring in Max's film, and she quits, much to Tatum's dismay. The two confront him at his car, and after Jones threatens him a little with her powers, he agrees to give them his clearance at Metro-General Hospital. Jones is working in her office when she gets a call from Hogarth. Hogarth asks about her progress in digging up dirt on her partners, Linda Chao and Steven Benowitz, but Jones says she has more important things to deal with. However, she admits she looked into their financial records, but Hogarth tells her to dig deeper, as her partners are smarter than to leave the evidence in their finances. Arocho visits Jones and apologizes, saying Vido told him what happened, and that he cannot express how grateful he is that she saved his son's life. He says he has dropped her eviction and leaves her with a bottle of whiskey, but she invites him to drink with her inside. Sinclair and Walker are having sex in her apartment, and Walker admits that she is grateful for Sinclair sticking around after having a past of shitty boyfriends. She leaves the bed to go and run a shower as Sinclair's phone rings. He waits to talk on the phone until he hears the water running, and says that "she doesn't know anything. Let's keep it that way." Arocho and Jones share the whiskey on her couch and discuss her powers. He admits that he does not hate people like her, he just hated her in particular. Jones admits what it's like to be an outcast and they bond. Jones starts to kiss Arocho and attempts to unzip his pants, but Arocho backs out, saying that things are moving too fast and that the situation is not normal and he leaves. Jones leaves her apartment the next day and heads for the elevator when Ducasse approaches her in the hallway. He tells her about how Cheng offered him a place at his firm in exchange for info on her. He says he said no, but that he still wants more to do at Alias Investigations, and demands 25% of the cases that come in. Jones agrees to give him 20% before leaving. He then goes back to his apartment and mixes up the name of one of the girls he met on a dating app. Hogarth visits her doctor about a cure for her ALS. The doctor says she cannot give her a cure, but Hogarth says there are illegal drugs from Europe she can take if she has to. Hogarth compares her situation to that of her late father's, who had a disease and died. Hogarth says she won't sit around dying as her father did for two years: she'd get a cure to form her doctor of from a back alley drug dealer in Amsterdam if she has to. At Walker's apartment, Jessica looks into the people who had their medical bills paid for by IGH: Jones, Whizzer, and Inez Green, who they speculate to be the person who posed as Leslie Hansen, and the person who killed Kozlov and Whizzer. They look her up and find that she's homeless. By looking into her they find misdemeanor citations and are able to narrow down her location in the streets. Walker brings along the arsenal bag she obtained from Will Simpson's trunk, including the drugs he took and a powerful taser. They ask around the neighborhood and a man tells them which building Inez lives in. Jones goes upstairs to draw her out while Walker waits downstairs with the taser to ambush her. Jessica is attacked by Green from behind but is able to defend herself. Walker, hearing her shouts, takes the drugs Simpson was on and runs upstairs with the taser and knocks Green out. They discover she isn't the woman they are looking for. Nick Spanis, asked by Cheng, breaks into Alias Investigations Office and takes down all the photos she put up for her case and steals all her info. Ducasse also comes in with his girlfriend, who is looking for booze, but the robber sneaks past them after putting all the information and files in briefcases and leaves. Ducasse believes the door was unlocked because Jones was home, and it was too dark to notice the missing stuff on the walls, but after finding no Jessica in the apartment, and seeing all the files gone, Ducasse realized the apartment was broken into. Green wakes up and tells them she was a nurse working for IGH and the woman they are looking for was a patient who attacked her and killed another nurse when she worked there. Spanos gets on the phone with Cheng, telling him about how they are going to take down Jones while packing the briefcases into a van in front of the building. The woman appears and knocks Spanos into the back of the van and kills him with Cheng still on the phone. Jones and Walker go to Jones' apartment with Inez Green in the backseat. Jones gets out of the car to find the NYPD outside her building. Ducasse tells her to run, as they think she killed him, but the police see her and arrest her for the murder of Spanos. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng *Leah Gibson as Inez Green *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *Janet McTeer as Alisa Jones Guest Stars: *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Lisa Tharps as Detective Ruth Sunday *Victoria Cartagena as Sonia *Kevin Chacon as Vido Arocho *Jacqueline Antaramian as Doctor Anna Zakarian *James McCaffrey as Max Tatum *Alan R. Rodriguez as Chaz *Spenser Granese as Gary *Barbara Kingsley as Sally *Maceo Oliver as Nick Spanos *DeShawn White as Marlene *Haley Murphy as Kelly Scott *DeAriesha Mack as Ex-Military Woman *Marco Torriani as Sulky Teenager *Reema Sampat as Teaser Date *Victor Pagan as Homeless Man *Frank Licari as Tabloid #1 *Alex J. Moreno as Tabloid #2 *Tuffy Questell as Cabbie *Malachi Nimmons as Man *Lynn Marocola as FDNY Paramedic (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Sally's Wig Store **Greenpoint Stages **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Cheng Consulting Management Offices **Trish Walker's Apartment **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **''Whiskers'' (indirectly mentioned) *Kabul, Afghanistan (mentioned) *Israel (mentioned) *Amsterdam, Netherlands (mentioned) *Texas (mentioned) Events *Chase of Inez Green *Assassination of Nick Spanos *Arrest of Jessica Jones *Kidnapping of Jessica Jones (mentioned) *Attack on Pryce Cheng (mentioned) Items *Teaser *Combat Enhancer Inhaler Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *WNEX New York *ZCN *Cheng Consulting Management *IGH *New York City Police Department *''Celeb Seeker'' *Fire Department of New York City Mentioned *Reva Connors *Hedy Wolfe *Evan *Linda Chao *Steven Benowitz *Dorothy Walker *Whizzer *Luanne McClure References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes